


I just wanna keep you to myself

by Crowleys_bich



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, International Fanworks Day 2021, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_bich/pseuds/Crowleys_bich
Summary: Set in and after part 2 chapter 5: Blackwood.Lilith and her conflicting feelings about Mary Wardwell's Adam. Adam being v sweet
Relationships: Adam Masters/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 28
Kudos: 11





	1. Unfamiliar

Lilith is sitting by the fireplace drinking her bourbon and talking to Stolas. ‘Oh Stolas, I do so _love_ stirring the cauldron’ she says to the bird. She hears footsteps as she takes another sip of her drink, it’s Adam. The mortal rounds the corner to find Lilith sitting in her armchair talking to someone. ‘Mary? I thought I heard you talking to someone’ he says, questioning what is she doing staying up in the middle of the night. He goes back to bed after she tells him she’ll be in shortly. And she keeps her promise. After turning the lights off she follows Adam into the warmth of Mary Wardwell’s bed. She sees that the mortal has already fallen asleep when she crawls into the blanket. She could kill him. _Or maybe not_ she thinks while laying on her back and staring at the ceiling. The dark, empty ceiling. It’s suddenly becoming darker and colder as her mind gets flooded with pictures of the sky outside of Eden, pictures of the original Adam and the Dark Lord. She’s starting to feel her chest tightening at picturing the Adam lying right next to her. She is feeling something she has never felt before, but what is it? _What am I doing_ the thought brings her back to reality and she decides she’ll just try to fall asleep.

The heat behind her wakes Lilith up. She’s feeling Adam’s arm around her waist and his body against hers. The feeling is weirdly comforting yet it makes her feel uncomfortable. Confined even. She is deep in her thoughts when a soft ‘Good morning Mary’ pulls her out of them. Adam in the Garden was never like this. She starts to turn around feeling his arm let go of her waist just enough so she could move. When she’s facing him he pulls her in for a gentle kiss. She wants to pull away but that unfamiliar feeling stops her. A warm feeling spreading from her chest eating away her thoughts about the original Adam like hot magma. He is so much like him yet not like him at all. All the thoughts go away as he asks her ‘is everything alright Mary? You seem so far away.’ She is quick to respond ‘Everything is fine Adam, I’m just hungry.’ He gets up with the words ‘I’ll get us something to eat then’ and smiles.

When he leaves she keeps lying in the bed, the warm feeling long gone. It got replaced with that tightening feeling in her chest as she realized that the Mary he wants is indeed _very_ far away. She isn’t the woman he loves. She isn’t Mary nor can she ever be. Lilith is once again brought back to reality except now it’s not Adam who brought her back. It’s the sharp stinging sensation in her eyes. Yet another unfamiliar feeling crept out of the depths of this body. Or was it out of Lilith herself? _Enough with that!_ she quickly puts on some clothes as she doesn’t want Adam to come in right now. Once she’s coming closer to the kitchen the delicious smell of pancakes attacks her senses. ‘That smells absolutely delicious!’ she exclaims looking at the freshly collected flowers at the table ‘you’re gonna spoil me, Adam’. ‘Oh, I hope I will, Mary’ he utters while placing a plate of pancakes in front of her.


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith doesn't trust men, yet there is something special about this Adam.
> 
> Sitting in her principal office she starts reminiscing about what Adam said to her earlier. He wants us to get married. She can’t possibly be bound to a mortal man. Is this some sick joke? Is this the False God’s punishment? Has she not been punished enough?

Someone knocks on the front door. It’s Sabrina. _What could she possibly want_ Lilith says to herself with a smirk. “Ms Wardwell I need your help.” Sabrina tells her about the vision of her father that Lilith cast as a part of her plan to bring down the Church of Night. She was so very happy to see that her manipulations have led the young witch right where Lilith wanted her.

When Sabrina leaves Lilith sits down to start grading the papers her students have submitted. _How could he let me do this slavery. Is this creaky chair the throne he promised me?_ Her thoughts dissipate when she hears Adam’s soft voice. “Who was that earlier?” he asks while putting a cup of tea in front of her. “I was just helping one of my students. Sabrina Spellman.” Adam looks at her and smiles. “You’ve always been dedicated to your students Mary. It’s one of the many many things that I love about you.” Lilith sighs. _Not that again._ Adam jumps towards her and grabs her wrist. It startles her. “Let’s do it!” _Oh no._ “Let’s finally set a date and get married.”

The words feel like a punch in her face. “Married?”

Lilith is frozen in her chair, thinking about the meaning of what he said to her. _Let’s finally set a date and get married._ The few words still resonating in her ears, leaving her unable to concentrate on the papers. She understood what they meant. ~~He loved her~~. He loved Mary. The tightening feeling was now slowly making itself present. This time it hurt her. It crushed her. It broke her down to pieces. Adam was sitting on the sofa reading a book about something and she couldn’t bear the silence. “I have to run an errand at Baxter high” she suddenly blurted out. “Alright Mary, but I’m gonna cook something for dinner so don’t be there for too long!” he said and waved at her as she was walking to the front door.

Sitting in her principal office she starts reminiscing about what Adam said to her earlier. _He wants us to get married._ She can’t possibly be bound to a mortal man. _Is this some sick joke? Is this the False God’s punishment?_ Has she not been punished enough?

Hours pass and Lilith is still sitting there thinking about his words. _Let’s finally set a date and get married._

They’re haunting her.

It’s getting dark outside, so she decides to grab her stuff and go back to the cottage.

When she gets to the cottage the smell of homecooked food overwhelms her senses. _Italian herbs? Is he making a pizza?_ “Mary! The dinner’s almost ready.” He walks towards her to greet her with a kiss. This time, Lilith doesn’t pull away. Perhaps she’s just too tired. “It smells fantastic! I’ll go and change into something else and then we can eat.” With those words she leaves for a quick outfit change and then comes back to sit at the table. Adam had set the table, poured some red wine and arranged two plates of spaghetti _(not pizza?)_. “Bon appétit, ma chérie” he says and they both start enjoying their meals. “The food’s delicious, Adam.” He smiles and says “and you Mary, you _look_ delicious.” _Is he really flirting?_ She blushes and takes a sip of her wine.

They’re quiet for a moment. Then Adam decides to break the silence. “We don’t have to discuss it, of course, but I thought you wanted us to get married.” _Here we go again. Maybe I can hurt him and get him away from me._ “Well, I’m sure that was true, once, but you’ve been gone so long, and…” she inhales and- “Well I’ve changed. Inside. I’m not the same woman anymore.” For a moment she wishes he knew. She wishes he knew she isn’t Mary. “And have you really, ever thought about what a marriage is?” she lets out, the sentence hurting her. “It’s two people declaring their love for each other, for the world to celebrate.” Lilith takes another sip of her drink, studying his face. _He just looks so innocent. Could he ever hurt me? Like He did?_ “It’s a blessing” he says. She takes a deep breath. _Shit._ “For the man, perhaps.” He’s watching her and listening to what she has to say. It’s not like her. Something happened to her. But what? “It’s nothing less than the complete obliteration of a woman’s personhood. It takes everything from her. Her body, her independence,” her voice gets darker. He can _feel_ the darkness. “even her soul, and gives nothing in return.” Those words send a shiver down his spine. “Nothing she’d want at any rate.” Her chest is tightening again. Her eyes start stinging and she finds herself trying to fight back tears. “So you see, it’s quite impossible for me to imagine a scenario in which we’re ever married, Adam. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not” he says, throwing his napkin on the table.

It scares her. Is he gonna hurt her now? She starts panicking as he gets up to walk over to her. She’s scared of what comes next, tears threatening to start running down her cheeks anytime now.

She sets her glass on the table and he sits next to her looking her in the eyes. _He can’t see me crying. I’m a demoness for fuck’s sake._ The gentle tone in his voice surprises her. “The truth is, marriage doesn’t matter to me.” Lilith tries to understand why he is so nice. _He is a man. I can’t trust him._ “The only thing that matters is _you._ ” Adam keeps looking at her and sees the tears in her eyes. She’s crying now. “And if… someone has hurt you, Mary, in the past… ” she didn’t use to be this vulnerable, this hurt. “Or while I was gone.” Lilith is avoiding his gaze. She is so vulnerable right now yet she feels safe. Adam’s voice disturbs her inner battle “I promise, I will _never_ hurt you.” His genuine love is what makes her feel safe. _He isn’t mocking me._

She looks up to see his worried face and starts telling him about how the first Adam hurt her. Adam silently encourages her to keep going. Lilith is sobbing now. “He was only ever cruel.” Her voice betrays her and Adam moves closer to her. She closes the gap and kisses him, hot tears running down her face. That burning feeling in her chest is resurfacing when she slightly pulls away. For a moment they just sit there, resting their foreheads against each other. Lilith finally realizes what the burning feeling is. She has never felt this close to anyone. She _needs_ him. Close.

It makes her wish it was her name he was saying all along.

After a moment she puts her hand on his neck and kisses him again. This time more hungry, searching for more. More love, more compassion, less _fabric_.

She wants to feel him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little less fabric in the next chapter.


	3. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little less fabric this time :D
> 
> “Adam” she whispers between the kisses, “I want you inside”. “Mary” he breaks the kiss “are you sure about this?”
> 
> “Yes. Absolutely.”

Lilith’s face that was wet with all the tears a little while ago has now completely dried up. Her centre though… Quite the opposite. This closeness does _things_ to her. Things she has never really felt before.

“Adam” she whispers between the kisses, “I want you inside”. “Mary” he breaks the kiss “are you sure about this?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

Adam picks her up and carries her through the door in his arms. When they make it to the bedroom he lays her down on the bed. “Wait.” She smirks at him and sits up, pulling him closer to unbutton his shirt. Lilith stops to admire the view. _Quite impressive muscles for a doctor._ With his shirt on the ground, Adam takes a step back and helps her out of her dress. Their bodies meet in a searching kiss and he pushes her onto the bed. Her hair fans out like a halo and he stops to admire her like that. He can barely remember when was the last time he’s seen Mary like this.

“Is there something wrong?” she asks teasingly and props herself up on her elbows. “Uh… no” he stutters “you’re just… you look like a Goddess.” And with that, he moves closer to her for another kiss.

Adam trails kisses down her neck and between her breasts. He stops there to tell her to take her bra off and she complies. Her nipples are hardening as he leaves more kisses on the sensitive skin. When he moves his lips around her hardened nipple he looks up at her and gently bites it. “ _Adam_ ” she moans and he continues teasing the nipple. He’s sucking on it and biting it while watching her enjoy the sensations. He gives it a final tug with his teeth and moves to the other one to give it equal attention.

And with the same last tug, he moves his kisses lower. Closer to her centre.

When he’s just above her thighs he notices her heavy breathing and decides to put a few gentle kisses under her hip bone. “ _Adam please…_ ” she whispers.

Lilith feels the heat pooling in her belly. Her hand reaches down to find his head and pulls him between her legs. “ _Ohhh_ ” she pants as he’s pulling her soaked panties down. When the piece of underwear is gone, he looks up teasingly, his hands resting on her thighs keeping her open. She spreads her legs a little wider and he starts kissing the insides of her thighs. “ _Oh you are so wet._ ” He muses running his finger between her folds stopping at her entrance. His tongue finds her clit and alternates between sucking on it and circling it. His movements soon get a response in the form of her shivering and whimpering. He moves his finger inside of her and starts curling it making her cry out in pleasure. “ _Fuck! Adam that’s so good-_ ” her words are cut off by a strong orgasm. Adam pulls his finger out making her release even stronger. When she’s coming down from her high he leans in to kiss her, making sure she can taste herself.

When the aftershocks of her orgasm leave her wanting more, she reaches down to take his pants off. “ _Adam… I need you_ ” she says while moving on top of him. “ _I need you too, Mary_ ”

She gives him a few strokes and positions his head at her entrance. Placing her hands on his chest for stability, Lilith slowly lowers herself onto him. She starts picking up her pace. After a while, she leans on him so she can roll her hips. “ _Oh my god,_ ” Adam’s release is building up and he reaches down to find her clit and stroke it. Her muscles clench at the sensation of his finger against her hard clit. “ _Ohhh you feel so good_ ” The feeling of her inner walls clenching sends him towards an orgasm and he strokes her clit harder making sure she finds her release too. “ _Yes! Oh, Adam… that’s perfect_ ” her walls clench harder this time and he feels her cumming on him. He nibbles on her neck creating a visible mark on her pale skin.

They’re lying on the bed in each other’s arms. Adam reaches for her face to cup it in his hand and places a kiss on her lips. “That was so good” Lilith looks into his eyes and says “Yes. We should do this more often.”

“Mary, I heard there is some horror movie on the TV,” he says playing with her dishevelled hair “do you want to watch it?” She nods and smiles at him.

“Of course. At least I won’t be scared with you.”

Lilith rests her head on Adam’s chest and they start watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, aren't they hot?


	4. Mortifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mortifer (lat., adj.) - bringer of death

Lilith is sitting at the table with Adam. He has cooked yet another absolutely delicious meal. A steak with mashed potatoes and roasted asparagus.

“You are a man of many talents, Adam,” she says while taking a bite of the roasted meat. “This roast is delicious.” A genuine smile makes its way onto her otherwise not very smiley face.

Adam looks at her saying “well, I promised you deliciousness, once upon a time.” Lilith chuckles lightly “I can’t wait to see what’s for dessert.”

“Dessert is your reward for saying yes to Tibet.”

Lilith shifts in her seat at hearing that word. _A… reward? Are we back to rewards? I thought he was different._ “I haven’t said yes, yet.” She blurts out, not quite understanding why would such a selfless man want to _reward_ her. _Maybe he’s just kidding or… teasing._ His voice interrupts her thoughts “but you are going to.” _Right?_ His voice sounds somewhat disappointed. _Manipulative even._ She studies his face for a while. There is something different about it.

Quite unsettling, yet she can’t exactly place it.

“Yes. I am.” She finally says while taking another bite. Suddenly, thunder crashes and she could swear she saw something familiar flash in front of her eyes. As she chews on the meat, something hard hits her teeth. _Maybe he left a bone in there. No one’s perfect._ She soon realizes that it indeed is not a bone. It’s a… ring? _The ring I gave Adam._ “How did that get in there?” Another thunder crashes and she looks up only to find the Dark Lord in his beastly form sitting on the other side of the table, his sharp claws scratching into the surface of it.

“Did you really think you could deceive _me,_ Lilith?” he growls warningly.

_Oh no._ Lilith gasps, scared of what’s to come next. She’s frozen in her seat, watching Him, tears stinging in her eyes. _What about Adam? He didn’t… nonono…_

A quiet sob escapes her as the Dark Lord lifts up the silver cloche revealing Adam’s head on a plate. _He really did that? Please no-_ another growl disturbs her reverie. “Our bond is unbreakable. There is no escape to Tibet or anywhere else.” The thought of eating Adam makes her stomach twist. She never minded eating mortal men. She even _enjoyed_ feasting on their flesh. But this is so very different.

“Now, clean your plate of the mortal,” he says, amused by the sight of despair and disgust mixing on her face.

Lucifer disappears and she runs to the toilet, to get the remains of Adam out of her stomach, hoping it’ll ease the emotional pain. When the dinner’s in the toilet, she crashes on the ground crying, pictures of Adam’s horrible demise playing in her mind.

“I don’t understand how” Lilith’s sobs fill out the quiet emptiness of the room “how did this… how did the Dark Lord…” Her heart is broken into million pieces, the sadness puncturing her chest every time she takes a breath _._ “How did the Dark Lord discover us?” the world around her feels so distant and cold. “The ring…” she looks down at the only thing left of Adam. “The ring must… The ring should’ve hidden Adam. I don’t-” _I don’t understand._ A sudden realization hits her like a train. “It was you, wasn’t it, Stolas,” she says. Her voice is now low and clear. “You’ve been reporting back to the Dark Lord, ever since he brought you back,” a quiet sob escapes her again “haven’t you.”

She screeches at Stolas, making him go up in flames. The screech doesn’t relieve her pain, instead, she breaks down crying. Shamelessly sobbing.

Lilith’s pity party is disturbed by a loud scream followed by a thud. She immediately stands up to go investigate the source of it. She hears noises coming from the kitchen. Lilith cautiously walks towards the door to the kitchen and-

“Adam-”

The Dark Lord is standing over Adam’s unconscious body. Lilith wants to stop whatever is about to happen but can’t. Her legs are unable to move and she can’t make a sound so she just stands there, tears rolling down her cheeks.

The Dark Lord reaches for a cleaver. Lilith starts crying and tries to say something, anything. _Make it stop. Please._

“ _Mary_ ”

Lucifer swings his arm with the cleaver and chops Adam’s head clean off.

_“Mary, I’m here…”_

Lilith cries. She can’t do anything to look away from this bloody mess. She wants to get away. Out of this hell hole. She’s even hallucinating Adam’s voice.

The Dark Lord chops up the rest of Adam’s body and Lilith keeps weeping at the sight of it. She can’t watch this. _It’s torture._ Then she feels something tugging at her hand.

_“Mary, honey, wake up. It’s just a dream.”_

Adam is trying to wake her up. His voice brings her back from the terrible place of helplessness. Her face is wet with tears and she realizes it was _just_ a nightmare. She had fallen asleep while watching the movie with him.

Adam’s here.

He’s holding her in his arms while she’s still quietly sobbing.

“Mary, dear, what were you dreaming about?” his voice is gentle. Compassionate. She doesn’t answer, just hugs him tighter, burying her head into his chest. Lilith tries to compose herself. The smell of him calms her down a bit.

Adam brushes a strand of dark hair away from her face and places a gentle kiss on her forehead. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. Just…” he tries to push her away to look into her eyes, but she is firmly holding on to him. “Maybe it would be better if you tried to get it off your chest.”

Adam lets her stay snuggled up against him while gently scratching her back. After a while, Lilith relaxes in his arms a bit. She's still feeling helpless like in the nightmare, but at least she knows Adam is alive. 

Finally, Lilith pulls away a little and wipes the tears from her face. “It… I saw you dying, Adam” she says while fighting back a sob. “I watched you die and…” the pain she felt in the dream suddenly feels like a punch in her throat. “I couldn’t do anything. It felt… It felt so real.”

He wipes a stray tear away from her face and then takes her small hand into his. “But I’m here now.” He gently kisses the top of her hand. “I won’t leave you.”

Lilith frees her hand from his hands and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s so raw. It makes her vulnerable and she’s honestly kind of into it because Adam’s here, holding her. And she learned that he doesn't judge her.

It's around 2 am when Adam falls asleep. His arm is around her waist, keeping her close. She’s too scared to fall asleep, so she just lays in his arms until she involuntarily drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I'm not done with this, yet.


	5. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic depictions of Lilith being naughty.  
> I warned you.

The sharp screech of the alarm clock wakes them both up. It’s 6:30, time to get up and go to work. 

Lilith turns the annoying thing off and lies back down. Demons also hate getting up early. Adam reaches out to pull her closer and hug her for a second before she gets up and leaves. “So,” he says, “did you dream about something better after the nightmare?”

“Nightmare?” she says with faked disbelief “I don’t really remember that…”

He runs his fingers through her hair “maybe it’s better that way.”

She does though. The memory of every single moment of the disastrous shit show that the nightmare was is stuck in her brain. Everything about it makes her stomach twist at the thought of it actually happening. _What is wrong with me,_ she thinks and gets out of the warm bed, telling Adam she has to get ready or she will be late. Adam also gets up and after a quick breakfast, they’re both leaving for work.

Lilith is in her office at Baxter high doing paperwork all day. Everything goes smoothly. Almost _too_ smoothly. It almost makes Lilith wonder if something is going to go very wrong later on. Perhaps a murder would be very wrong _._ How ironic would that be. Her thoughts drift back to last night’s dream about the Dark Lord and Adam. Any dinner could literally be their Last Supper. _Last Supper._ She thinks. _Would Stolas actually betray me?_

The pile of papers to grade in front of her reminds her of reality. With a silent _fuck this_ she dives into the student’s tests. The never-ending pile of quizzes makes her think about the nightmare again. There could be a way to protect Adam. If there is no one to betray her, she could be able to make sure he is safe.

Lilith finishes grading the papers and goes home. Adam isn’t there yet, which gives her a great opportunity to enchant the ring she bought on her way to the cottage. It’s nothing special, just a black ring with a golden cross on it.

While enchanting it with a protection spell, Stolas caws in protest, _Adam is just a distraction._ “Yes, but if I don’t protect the mortal, Stolas, I won’t get to play with him any longer. And I _have_ grown rather fond of him.” Stolas caws louder this time. Something about her bond to the Dark Lord. “Oh relax!” she says, knowing she shouldn’t really be doing this. “What the Dark Lord doesn’t know won’t hurt Him.” _If someone doesn’t feel like being a snitch._ The thought of Stolas telling Lucifer about them makes her anxious.

The door to the cottage opens as Adam walks in.

“It’s getting rather brisk out there tonight,” he says. Lilith hurries to the door, to Adam, to finally give him the ring. Grabbing his hands, she leads him further into the house. “What is it, Mary?” he asks, a bit confused by the eager welcome. One he hasn’t got from her ever since he came back to Greendale. “I’d like you to wear this ring,” she says “but you must never, ever take it off.”

“Of course, Mary, but what does this mean?”

“It means we’re,” she puts the ring on his left hand “setting a date.” Oh, so that’s why she’s acting so weird. Adam grabs her and lifts her up with joy. The moment makes them both very happy. For different reasons, but still, it makes them happy.

When her feet hit the ground they seal the promise with a kiss. One that reminds them of the evening before.

One that reminds Lilith of why she cares for the mortal man so much.

After dinner, Lilith goes to take a quick bath. When her body’s completely surrounded by the hot bathwater, she starts thinking about how happy the mortal was when she told him they’re setting a date. He’s so easy to impress. _It’s cute._ She thinks. A few minutes later, she gets out of the tub to dry herself up with a towel.

After a bit of thinking, she decides to put on her new lingerie set. It consists of a garter belt, stockings with a lacy hem, a tiny bit of underwear, and a lacy robe with a satin belt. Since she didn’t intend to buy it for a man, more like _just for fun_ , it’s her dirty little secret. And she can’t wait to show it to Adam.

Walking to the bedroom in the sexy set she had bought along with a few dresses and a coat after possessing Mary, she hopes for a bit of snuggling.

When she enters the room, she’s welcomed by a few lit candles and Adam in his robe, pouring them some wine.

Her silhouette in the dimly lit room catches his attention.

“Oh, Mary, you look gorgeous,” he says while watching her walk towards him like a cat that’s cornering her prey. All he can see in the dim lighting is the lacy robe hugging her waist tightly and, as he looks lower, he sees some kind of stockings. She really does surprise him in more than one way. And truth be told, he likes it.

“So, you like this, huh,” she says slyly before briefly kissing him.

“Well, it’s a nice change from your flannel pajamas.” His hand reaches for the satiny belt keeping her robe in place but is met with her hand stopping him.

“Oh, would you like to see more?” she obviously enjoys every single second of teasing him. And he likes it.

He nods and quietly watches her next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be a bit smutty, so stay tuned! x


	6. World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a smut as promised and Lilith being a smol bean, who wasn't truly loved before.

Walking to the other side of the bed, Lilith “accidentally” lets her robe slip a little down her shoulder. “Are you gonna just stand over there, or…” She slowly lets the top of the robe reveal more of her skin, stopping right above the cups of her bra. Adam is captivated by her beauty shining bright in the gloomy room. Moving towards her, he says, “have I already told you how beautiful you are?” There is just something about her that’s so magical and ethereal. The sparkles in her eyes, the fire in her soul. He closes the space between them with a light kiss on the curve of her neck, breathing in her heady scent. She really is magical.

It’s only then, when she pushes him onto the bed, that he realizes what she’s been hiding under the lacy garment. It falls down her arms, revealing the meshy cups of her bra. It does practically nothing to hide her breasts. Lilith sees his hard-on and smirks at him. _“Enjoying the show?”_

 _“Oh, yes, Mary.”_ His voice trails off as she crawls on top of him, pressing her centre against his erection. When she gets rid of her robe completely, he can finally see her full outfit. The extremely thin fabric of her bra allows him to see her hard nipples. The sight brings back memories of the night before. His cock gets painfully hard at the thought of how much she liked it when he bit her stiff peaks. When he looks lower, his eyes find the garter belt hugging the slight curve of her waist, making it even more pronounced. A little below her waist, Adam sees her panties. Or can he really call _that_ panties? They are in the place of panties, except… the crotch part is missing. It leaves her wet pussy fully on display. Not that he would mind it, it just makes him think what’s with her sudden change in style.

He’s brought back from the sightseeing tour of her body when she pulls his robe open and trails her nails over his bare chest. He winces when her sharp nails dig a little deeper, leaving visible marks behind. When her nails reach the hem of his underwear he lets out a silent moan. Not silent enough to escape Lilith’s ears though. She giggles and leans in to kiss him.

When she’s this close to him, he entangles his fingers in her thick dark hair and tugs on it, tipping her head back and revealing her neck. “ _Adam._ ” He’s gently kissing her soft skin while tugging on her hair and she finds it very arousing. After a while, he lets go of her hair and she smirks at him, getting rid of the only layer of fabric that separates her from feeling him inside. She wants to tease him a little longer, but the need to have him inside is stronger.

Her wetness makes it easy for her to accommodate him. She doesn’t move for a moment, just feels the fullness. Feels him stretching her tight pussy.

_“Mary-”_

_“Shhhh, don’t talk now,”_ she says while pressing a finger to his lips. The slow movements of her hips make them moan in unison. He pinches her nipples through the thin fabric and makes her moan louder. She reaches down to rub her clit, feeling her orgasm approaching. His fingers pinch her harder and the delicious pain sends her over the edge. The clenching of her walls and rolling of her hips send him towards his own release, spilling deep inside of her.

She lies down next to him trying to catch her breath. “Mary you feel divine.” He places a kiss on her lips and strokes her cheek.

They lie in each other’s arms until they fall asleep.

When Lilith wakes up, she instinctively reaches to Adam’s side of the bed. In the not very long period of time they’ve spent together, she’s grown more used to his presence than she’d ever care to admit. To her surprise, the bed’s already empty. The smell of fresh coffee hints that he is making breakfast.

After going through Mary’s closet, she decides to wear a knee-length purple dress that definitely didn’t belong to the Christian teacher.

Adam’s in the kitchen making coffee and some toasts with jam. Thinking about the events of last night, he can’t help the little smile that makes its way onto his face. He would never dare to even imagine her wearing such _things_. It seemed like the teacher wasn’t even being herself. But he didn’t really care. They were enjoying each other, that’s all that matters.

The breakfast is on the table and Adam’s still in the kitchen, cleaning up, so she sits down to quickly go through some assignments. When he joins her, she can’t not notice the big smile on his face.

“You look like the cat who ate the canary”

He’s playing with the ring she gave him and smiling. “Call in sick, Mary. Spend the day with me.”

 _Tempting._ “I have responsibilities as principal, Adam, so…”

“You’re underappreciated at that school of yours.” _Facts._ “Well, that’s more true than you know.” Concentrating on reading the paper, Lilith accidentally reveals to Adam that she’s been giving her all to Sabrina _and_ to the school, and the rewards have been way less than she’d expected. The sudden feeling of Adam’s hand on hers makes her look up from the student’s work.  
“Then take something for yourself, Mary. For us, just this once.”

She can’t deny that his proposal sounds more intriguing than spending the day at Baxter High, doing paperwork all day. Lightly touching her chin with her thumb, she gives him a once-over. “It’s a day,” he says, still trying to convince her.

“All right, but I’ll have to make arrangements at Baxter High, and then…” she gives him a dirty look, “I’ll be all yours for the rest of the day.”

After a quick stop at Baxter High and a chat with Sabrina, they are on their way to a park outside of Greendale. It’s a bit gloomy, but they don’t mind it as long as they are in each other’s company.

“Adam, it’s so good to be away from that dreary little town.”

“You’ve always been devoted to Greendale.”

“Well, perhaps I’ve grown beyond it.” They stop at the bridge over the river.  
“If that’s true, maybe you’d consider coming to Tibet with me.” _Tibet? Like in that nightmare._ A doubtful look crosses her features before she laughs. _He’s not being serious, right?_ The sincere look in his eyes stops her. “What?”

“I said I’m done traveling, yes, but Physicians without Frontiers called. There’s a posting in Tibet if I want it.” He pauses to take her hands in his. “But I wouldn’t consider taking it if… if you don’t come with me.” _He is serious._

“Adam.” _He’s gonna kill you._

“Mary. I wanna show you the world.”

The sentence punches a hole through her chest. He wants to show her the world. The world she knows from the very beginning. The world she’s known for longer than he could ever imagine. Yet there is something in this world she hasn’t quite known until the day they met. Something he had shown her. Something she felt for the first time in her life.

Kindness. Security. Love.

“I will consider it and have an answer for you tonight.” He puts an arm around her, the way he holds her brings warmth into her demon heart. She picks up a pebble and wants to throw it into the water, but he stops her.

“Wait. Make a wish.”

_Oh Adam._ She wishes he knew. She wishes he knew who and what she truly is. She wishes it wasn’t _Mary_ he calls her.

The small rock splashes as it lands in the cold water and he softly giggles. She studies his face and giggles when he looks at her. The boyish joy in his expression makes her happy.

On their way back to Greendale, Lilith can’t stop thinking about the wish she made. _What would happen if I told him? Would it scare him? Would he run away? Maybe it’s better to pretend._ She pretended to be happy serving the Dark Lord for ages. _He deserves to know the truth. He tells me the truth._ A hand on her thigh stops the wild flow of her thoughts. “Are you all right Mary? You’ve been silent since we got into the car.” She looks at him with a smile. “I’m all right. Just a bit tired.”

When they arrive at the cottage, Lilith insists on helping Adam cook the dinner, afraid of what could happen if she left him alone. The thought of the Dark Lord coming to kill him scares her.  
They decide to make a mushroom soup with some herbs. “We should cook together more often,” he says. “We definitely should. Should I cut the mushrooms up?”

A few minutes later, dinner’s ready. They prepare the table together and then Lilith excuses herself to go to the toilet. She thinks about whether she should tell him who she really is. There’s something pure about that man. She doesn’t want to lie to him anymore.

When she returns from the bathroom, Adam’s coming from the kitchen setting a bowl with some bread on the table. Lilith walks up to him and takes his left hand in hers, making sure he’s still wearing the ring.

“Adam? I would like to tell you something.”

“Of course, Mary. What is it?”

His innocent expression stops her before she blurts out the whole thing about being a demon. She wants him to stay with her.  
“I have been thinking about your proposal. About Tibet.” He silently encourages her to tell him more.  
“I will come with you.”

“I’m so happy you decided to go!”

Both content with her decision, they sit down and enjoy the meal they cooked together.

Lilith is carefully watching the man in front of her.  
 _  
Would it really be so bad if I told him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt inspired to write this. Tell me I'm not the only one who cried when Adam told her he wants to show her the world🥺


	7. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little throwback to when they've first met :)

The thoughts about their afternoon walk trap Lilith in a vicious circle that feels like a tightening noose around her throat, not allowing her to rest. As a first woman and a demon, Lilith has learned to not need sleep for practical reasons, but with Adam in her life she allows herself to fall asleep soundly. He doesn’t pose a threat to her and his presence makes it feel like nothing can ever pose a threat to her.

It’s quite late at night and Adam has already dozed off turning away from her. Lilith uses that to her advantage and spoons him. Hugging him a bit too tightly, she hears him quietly whimper, still asleep. She starts reminiscing about the first time she’d met him. He’d visited her in the principal’s office on Valentine’s Day.

…

It’s Valentine’s Day. _Mortals put disgusting hearts and pink decorations everywhere. Love is in the air they say. Wish I wouldn’t need to fucking breathe._ There’s a sudden knock on the door. “Principal Wardwell,” _ah, that Meeks lady,_ “you have a special visitor!”

A man with a bouquet and a huge smile walks in. _Satan in fucking Hell!_ “Mary,” he stands there as if waiting for her to come and hug him. “Yes…?” _Wait, you’re the man from the picture I’ve found._

“I told you I’d be back in time for Valentine’s Day”

“And you always keep your promises,” the man walks closer in an attempt to kiss her. On. Her. Lips. The audacity men have. _Stop it right there._ “Oh, I… don’t know… what to say.” He hands her the bouquet and sits down on the side of the table. Her well-organized table.

“I was gonna surprise you at the cottage, but I couldn’t wait.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” she puts on the warmest smile she can, so he thinks she’s happy to see him.

“You look so different.” Not only looks different, but she also acts differently. It kind of worries him, but at least they’re together again. _Finally, someone noticed._ “You don’t approve?”

“No, I… I love it!”

The conversation goes on and Lilith wishes she could just not be. Who even is this man? Mary Wardwell’s relative or possibly… her boyfriend?

“Why don’t we continue this back at the cottage, I really got my hands full here.”

“Of course, you’re principal now,” he gets up to _finally_ leave, “I’ll see you back at the cottage.”

Blowing her a kiss, he leaves.

 _First of all: ew. Second of all:_ “Mrs. Meeks!” the woman appears in the door as if she’s been waiting for the moment Lilith calls her to tell her how it’s been, meeting him again. Instead- “I need you to tell me everything you know about that man that was just here.”

“You mean your fiancé? Adam?”

 _I’m engaged to an_ “Adam?”

After learning some more information about that Adam, Lilith mentally collects herself and goes back to the cottage.

When she opens the door, she’s met with almost all of her candles lit and an upright cross above the fireplace.  
“Hello? Adam.”

“Mary! I’ve got dinner comin’ up,” he leans in to greet her with a kiss. And this time, their lips actually meet. She pulls away trying not to kill him on the spot. “And I’ve fixed a few things.”

“Oh, you’ve been a…” _am I really about to say that,_ “busy boy.” _Satan. In. Hell._ “Why don’t you sit down, honey, and I’ll give you a neck rub.”

“Well, we have a little time to kill.”

 _And you to kill. Time for small talk._ She pulls out a knitting needle and swings her arm to stab him in the neck. _Would be a poetic death. Just like your fiancée._

“Oh!” he gets up. “I brought you a gift.” _Shit. Shit. Shit._ She throws the needle back into its original place.

_A gift? Like some cheesy Valentine’s Day shit?_

Seeing a Devil like doll catches her off guard. “Disturbing.” She moves closer, intrigued by the small, black figure. “Also, beautiful.”

“It’s a fetish doll. From the Shona people.”

“I must admit, I…” she looks him in the eyes, for the first time actually meaning what she says. “I really love it.”

“Well, I really love you.” _Yeah, you think._ Another kiss. She doesn’t even try to resist anymore. It doesn’t feel bad, after all. “When I was at Baxter High, I saw posters for the Sweethearts Dance tonight.”

“Oh, yeah. I’m afraid I’m chaperoning.”

“Perfect! I’ll come with you.” He walks off to the kitchen, “it will be like old times.”

When the table’s set, he brings a bottle of champagne and two tall glasses. After pouring just enough, he hands one to Lilith and then raises his in a toast.

“To the best principal.”

The dinner surprisingly isn’t bad. It’s actually very good. _Maybe I could keep him around for fancy meals. And if he’s too annoying, he’ll become one._ “So,” he breaks the silence, “how’d you become the principal? Did Hawthorne resign?”

“No. Got a heart attack.” _And then I ate him._

“Oh. Well, at least he’s not harassing you anymore.” He is totally unphased about hearing the news. “It’s terrible that you had to put up with that. If there was at least some solid piece of evidence, so we could get him to resign earlier, it would be better.”

“Mm, that’s true. Was one sleazy bastard.”

Adam smiles at her. “Mary, I missed you so much.”

After dinner, they call a taxi to take them to Baxter High.

When they get there, Adam gets stopped by a few teachers asking him how the trip was. That means she can sneak over to the punch bowl and poison it. Sneaking there isn’t really all that hard, everyone is dancing, except-

“Mary Wardwell!” he’s back. “Are you spiking the punch?” And he grabs her shoulders from behind. “I thought chaperones were supposed to do the opposite. Make sure kids aren’t spiking the punch bowl.”

“Don’t judge me.” _I can’t kill you right now._

“Judge you? Mary, I wanna dance with you.” _Alright then._ He takes her by the hand and leads her to the dance floor.

They’re a few songs in and Lilith finds herself actually kind of enjoying that man’s company. Then a significantly slower song comes on and she starts involuntarily leaning closer to Adam.

Lilith can’t help but notice the lyrics of the song. _Slowly you’re slipping under a spell…_ _you live in your Hell and smile at the Devil…_ How ironic and… fitting? Could she really be slipping under a spell? Adam’s spell? _No way!_ A gentle “are you ok, Mary?” brings her back to reality.

“Yes! I am ok.”

“Should we go back to the cottage? You seem tired.”

“I’m not tired, my feet just hurt a bit.” Adam looks down at her stilettos and chuckles. “No wonder, these don’t seem very comfortable!”

Adam calls a taxi and after a short ride, they get to the cottage. When they’re inside, Adam goes to the kitchen for a bottle of wine while Lilith lights the fire in the fireplace. On his way back, he turns on the radio, playing soft blues music. Lilith sits down in front of the fireplace and Adam joins her, pouring them both a glass of wine.  
“Let me give you a foot massage, Mary.” He sits beside her, taking her shoes off, stretching her legs out into his lap.

“Well, I have to admit, I never imagined the evening playing out like this.” He starts applying pressure to the sole of her foot, making her relax a little. “How did you see it ending?”

“Would you believe if I said in a mass-murder?” the not-very-gentle rub of his thumb against her foot makes her wince. “Oooh, careful.” Lilith can’t deny that she’s starting to like this man. He can cook and give her a nice massage.

“A girl could get used to this.”

“Mary, I want you to get used to this. I’m home now. For good,” he punctuates the sentence with pecks, trailing up her foot “and I plan to treat you like the goddess you are.” Still rubbing her foot, he moves the trail of kisses further up her leg, reaching her knee. Stolas squawks.

“I don’t think your bird likes this.”

 _Oh but I do._ His gentle touches make her wonder what else those fingers could do.

“You never mind Stolas. Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

He gets up to move between her legs and kisses the soft skin, right under the hem of her dress. His fingers ghost over the light skin of her thighs. Feeling her shiver, Adam looks up, his gaze meeting her beautiful blue eyes. She’s breathing faster now.

He hooks a finger under the edge of her dress. “May I?” She nods, looking him in the eyes. Adam pushes the fabric up, revealing her pale thighs and lacy black underwear.  
  
“Did you imagine the evening playing out like _this_?”

“I think you know the answer to that.”

Now that the dress is out of the way, he can feel the heat radiating from her centre. He pushes her legs further apart, only to find her arousal seeping through the fabric of her underwear.  
“Is this better than the foot rub?” he says, amused, while brushing his finger over the wet spot.

“Stop being such a tease!” he complies, pulling her panties down.

Holding her legs open, he takes her outer lip into his mouth tasting the wetness. Adam uses his hand to stroke her folds and gently brush over her clit. In one quick motion, he starts sucking on it.

Lilith knew that Mary’s body was quite responsive, yet this sent shivers down her spine, making her back arch. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before. When Adam felt her response, he slid two fingers inside of her. Her arousal was only making it easy. The curling of Adam’s fingers and sucking on her clit makes Lilith whimper in pleasure.  
Should she really be enjoying it this much? A few more skilled strokes send her over the edge. Crying out, Lilith grabs onto Adam’s hair.

It feels divine.

…

Growing wetness between her thighs reminds Lilith of reality. The memory makes her wish he weren’t asleep right now. Sure, she could wake him up, but he deserves to get the bit of rest that 6 hours of sleep provide.  
She can’t believe that she once really wanted to kill him. He’s the kindest man she’d ever known. Hell, he’s the kindest human she’d ever known.

She should tell him who she really is. Let him decide if he wants someone, _something_ , like her in his life. It’s not her decision to make, though she can’t deny losing him scares her.

Lilith looks at the clock that’s lit up by the moonlight. It says it’s 5 am. Adam’s getting up in half an hour, she should force the thoughts out of her head and at least try to sleep.

After a while, Lilith finally silences the fuss of her thoughts. She is going to tell him when he comes back from work. Placing a gentle kiss on his temple, she settles next to him and soundly falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The foot rub scene just HAD to go that way. Sorry not sorry :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so any feedback is welcome! More parts to come


End file.
